<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comes across all shy and coy (Just another nancy boy) by feralpixiedreamgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963441">Comes across all shy and coy (Just another nancy boy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralpixiedreamgirl/pseuds/feralpixiedreamgirl'>feralpixiedreamgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Masturbation, cum tasting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralpixiedreamgirl/pseuds/feralpixiedreamgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>got another prompt, wrote another thing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comes across all shy and coy (Just another nancy boy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everytime Patrick moved his fist up and down on his cock his arm rubbed against Richie’s. He could feel the film of sweat that had built up on Patrick’s skin. Richie hadn’t noticed it yet but his mouth had dropped open while watching Patrick, who’s dick was flushed red and burst out of a dense nest of pubic hair. Bigger than Richie’s.</p><p> </p><p>Richie was salivating. He closed his mouth, quietly, embarrased.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick’s mouth in turn was hanging open, his eyes half-closed, his cheeks pink. He didn’t seem to actually care about the younger boy sitting next to him. He had shamelessly pushed both his worn-down jeans and greyed-out boxershorts down his upper legs and was now sitting bare-assed on the dirty concrete floor. Richie was not surprised by Patrick’s sloppiness. His behaviour in this moment only mirrored the behaviour Richie was used to from Patrick in every other moment. Dirt in Richie’s hair, spittle flying off of Patrick’s lips. Bruised hands, bruised hips, bruised lips.</p><p> </p><p>Richie looked down on his own crotch where he held his half hard cock half-heartedly in his right hand. The soft sensitive skin stood out in stark contrast in its milky whiteness against the few hairs of black pubic hair that had started to grow over the few last months. He experimentally took his cock in his hand more firmly and squeezed. This wasn’t the first time he did this, not his first masturbation rodeo, his reservation stemmed mostly from the dangerous animal next to him. The boy, now mostly lost in his own world, was dangerous. His sharp teeth were hidden behind his lips, deep red from Patrick biting them, but they were there, and Richie knew that he needed to stay away from them if he wanted to survive.</p><p> </p><p>When a guttural groan fell from Patrick’s mouth Richie’s cock twitched and his head snapped back up to look at Patrick’s face. The older boy now leaned back and let his head rest against the brick wall. Patrick unabashadely enjoyed himself, unbothered by the way his cock was leaking or even the squish-squish noise the movement of his hand made. It sounded so loud to Richie, seemed so heavy to him that it made him feel dirty. Exposed. It reminded him of the time he woke up in the middle of the night to shuffle down to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and had been startled by the loud moan that had come from his parents bedroom. His heart had threatened to burst out of his chest then, too.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick’s eyes finally found his. A grin split the older boy’s face. Danger it said. Richie  could hear it but his limbs refused to listen. “Do you need help with that?” Patrick gave Richie’s dick a meaningful almost mocking look. Richie remained silent but shook his head. Instead he finally began to move, gripping his dick tight, his sweaty hand not offering much lubrication as he massaged himself. Skin was catching on skin, a faint hurt that only emphasized the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>When he couldn’t help but moan he pressed his eyes close, trying to shut everything out. He could still hear and feel Patrick moving next to him, huffing and puffing, matching his strokes till they were in sync with each other. Patrick’s breath was moist against his cheek, so close that Richie opened his eyes again. Maybe he acted out of a need to be aware of exactly what Patrick was doing so he may feel safe, maybe he was just curious, but when he met Patrick’s intense gaze he let out a startled breath. Then, he moved closer, almost like he couldn’t help himself. Their choked noises were now as much of a mirror to each other as were their hands, their arms, the sweat on their brows.</p><p> </p><p>When Patrick’s whole body drew tight like a spring and he spilled himself into his hands Richie followed not long after.</p><p> </p><p>Richie tried to catch his breath, and when unsuccessful, his cum, as it started to drip down onto his jeans. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Patrick move but before he could jerk away Patrick had already leaned in close and scooped up some of Richie’s jizz. The older boy looked at the little sticky sea that had formed in his hand, eyebrows wrinkled.</p><p> </p><p>It could either be revulsion or fascination.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking disgusting,” Patrick whispered and then proceded to stick out his tongue to taste.</p><p> </p><p>Richie shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come scream at me on <a href="http://feral-pixie.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>